


I love you Stan.

by Stan_is_style



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Stan, Canon Tweek, Character Death, Clyde Donovan - Freeform, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Murder, Officer barbrady - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, POV Craig Tucker, POV Kyle Broflovski, POV Stan, Past Relationship(s), Protective Craig, Protective Kyle, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Stan Marsh - Freeform, Stan x Craig - Freeform, Stenny - Freeform, Teenagers, Token Black - Freeform, Top Craig, Wendy Testaburger - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere Craig Tucker, craig tucker - Freeform, creek - Freeform, shelly marsh - Freeform, staig, tweek tweak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stan_is_style/pseuds/Stan_is_style
Summary: A normal school day at South Park Junior high. That’s all it was supposed to be. Never would anyone think that he could do such a thing. Even to the leader of the rival group. But you see, he only wanted the boy. Forever. Nobody would stop him. Not even our main boys could do do anything.Craig Tucker will go to drastic ensures to get what he wants...Stan.





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: In advance, I do not condone anything that happens in this story. I wanted to created a Yandere Craig x Stan so here is the start. Sorry that it's so short, it'll get longer. Leave your comments because I love to see what you think! It'll be mostly in Craig and Stan's POV.

A normal school day at South Park Junior high. That's all it was supposed to be. Never would anyone think that he could do such a thing. Even to the leader of the rival group. But you see, he only wanted the boy. Forever. Nobody would stop him. Not even our main boys could do do anything.

Craig Tucker will go to drastic ensures to get what he wants...

Stan.

 

Craig's POV:

I don't know when it started. Every time I saw him in class and throughout school my stomach seemed to jump out of my body. Now I know what love sickness is.

It was never supposed to happen. I had a loving boyfriend, Tweek. Everybody knew I was gay since those yaoi fangirls began to ship us.  We've been 'dating' since 4th grade. I'm in 8th grade now and we're somehow still dating.

Don't get me wrong, Tweek isn't really ugly. His blonde hair is always in a mess on top of his head and he inhales at least 10 cups of coffee a day. But he's actually quite charming, ya know. Never thought people would think we would be cute together. I'm always so emotionless and monotone and he's always paranoid and hyper. To be totally honest, he's not really my type.

I did develop some feelings for him otherwise I wouldn't have succumb to this front. Those feelings didn't last long however and I just pretended to care. Everybody's so stupid in this school. All my life I always seemed bored with everything that happened around me, even that damn Peruvian flute band (I'm still waiting for my $100 back). Then all of a sudden people think that I can just switch my personality all together and become an empathetic, soft hearted boyfriend. Pathetic.

So here I am, walking hand in hand through the halls with Tweek at my side. Clyde and Token , or the no- homo bros as I like to call them, came bursting through the entrance and bolted towards us.

"Guys guess what!!!!" Clyde exclaimed, "they're opening a Taco Bell in the mall!"

Token punched him in the arm," Shut up Clyde, that has nothing to do with it."

"What is it then?" I asked carelessly.

Clyde took a deep breath as Token deadpanned at his stupidity. "Rumor has it that Stan Marsh is bisexual," Clyde chuckled," Bebe saw him hanging the pride flag for it in his room the other day. You know how fast this shit spreads."

"Really. Man, that's too much pressure," Tweek began to pull frantically at his hair, "what if rumours are spread about me!"

I patted his back," babe, everyone knows that you're gay already. There's nothing to be spread."  
I have to calm him like this on a daily basis.

"But Craig-" Tweek was cut off by a certain raven storming with anger through the hall. 

My heart began to race frantically but I kept my cool. There was my crush, Stan Marsh. He looked so good flustered like that. 

Stan was handsome in general. He had shiny black hair that seemed to glisten under the lights of the school. Shame he always covered it with that dumb red poofball hat of his. He had quite a slim figure and he was shorter than most boys our age but he wasn't tiny. He is the youngest out of our groups of friends, he is still 13 and I'm 14. The pervy teenager in me couldn't help but notice his sweet ass. I mean Kyle's is alright but it's kinda overrated. 

Stan also had mesmerising eyes. They're were a dark ocean blue and they always sparkles when he was happy or he felt pride. When you gazed into them, they drowned you with it's piercing colour. That sounds pretty gay but it's true.

I wouldn't be lying if I said that my fucked up fantasy's always included Stan in some way. Just imagine him tied down at the mercy of my grasp. Him begging me to- shit I'm going too far. 

I felt a surge go through me that was beyond my control. That was soon shattered however when I saw him talk to Kyle.

"Dude this whole thing is so fucked up!" Stan bridged his nose with his fingers, a habit I noticed him do when he was frustrated.

"I know Stan but it isn't that bad, right? Nowadays being bi isn't a big deal," Kyle replied.

"It is when someone invaded your privacy. God I hate people so much," he looked as though he was about to break down. Kyle embraced him in a hug and whispered soothing words.

Suddenly, something snapped in me. Jealousy courses through my veins. That ginger bastard was hugging Stan. MY Stan. I never felt this... upset and angry before. Like I said, I'm usually not bothered with anything but this set off a fire in me and each second Kyle stood there, it was like adding wood to the fire. It grew and grew until it destroyed everything in its path.

Wait... I have an idea.  
Fuck Tweek, Kyle, society.  
It'll be risky but worth it.

I just have to think this through.  
Lets hope Stan leaves his windows unlocked.


	2. You’re mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe sneaking through the window wasn’t a good idea. I’ll have to think of something else...

Craig’s POV:

I was thinking, maybe trying to sneak through Stan’s window wasn’t a good idea. I’m gonna have to think of something else.

 

School seemed to drag on for so long. Tweek was in quite a few of my lessons, inhaling coffee as per usual. We all kinda guessed that he wasn’t hyper for his ADHD by now. Class does get very frustrating sometimes though. People still giggle when I go a foot near Tweek: shipping has become that bad in this damn school. I know I’m gay but Jesus Christ!

It seemed like I walked through hell and back until I actually got a class with Stan. It was Honours class Science. Luckily, me and Stan are quite intelligent for our age (I mean I am at physics and shit and Stan’s awesome at biology) so we didn’t have a problem with the class. The only downside is that Kyle and Wendy are in this class. 

It wouldn’t be too bad if they were just there but the thing is that they sit at the same desk as Stan and all they do is chat. They seem like a tight friendship group. Too close. Wendy is Stan’s ex-girlfriend and Kyle is obviously his best friend . As far as I’m aware, they could both be trying to steal Stan away. I can’t be having that! 

Every time I look over, they have there heads bent close together and are usually whispering and laughing. All three are hard workers but Stan and Kyle have a history of goofing off during class. Wendy just seems to either get among it or leave them be. I clenched my fist under the table with anger. Fury washed over me as I helplessly watched Stan become more distant.

Fortunately,our teacher decided today that he was sick of their constant talking. He separated the three from each other and let me tell you, Stan was pissed. He was forced to sit across from me on my desk. 

I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. My emotions reached to the peek as I gazed at the raven in front of me. He hid his face in his hands and face planted the table whilst muttering under his breath. 

“Hey Marsh,” I spoke nonchalantly to my supposed ‘rival’. I don’t think I mentioned this before but me and Stan aren’t really rivals. We’re actually pretty good friends. Everyone just made us as enemies since we are both like the leaders of our groups. We both agreed to just roll with it eventually.

“Craig,” he mumbled into the table,” I don’t wanna hear you making fun of me for all the rumours and getting moved places.”

“I wasn’t gonna to. I was just wondering if maybe I could come over tonight.”

“Huh? That’s random. You’re not usually this civil.”

“Yeah well I want to kick your ass on the PS4 and I’m feeling competitive,” I replied bluntly.

“I guess that I need to chill with someone else for once,” Stan lifted his head and tugged his hat off, revealing his soft black hair.

“So can I come or what?” I asked with the boredom in my voice.

“Sure, I have nothing to lose.”

“Great. I’ll be over at 5ish. My parents aren’t home so I can stay till whatever time.”

“Sweet dude,” Stan cracked a smile,” sounds good.”

I carried on with the rest of the day with more enthusiasm than usual.  
I’ve been thinking all day about the plan and how to pull it off: I mean it’s risky but worth a shot, right?

School ended sooner than I expected. Of course Clyde wanted me to come with him to get some stupid tacos from Walmart so by the time I got back to my house it was already around 4:30. Goddammit Clyde.

All I had to though was pack my essentials: sleeping pills, cloth and duct tape. I did also bring a copy of the Terrence and Philip video game so it didn’t look suspicious if I carried a back pack.

When I was all ready to go, I slipped my keys into my pocket and rushed out the house. Somehow I didn’t notice that it was raining (and I mean pissing down) until I stepped out the drive way. I tugged my blue chullo further on my head and raced the couple of minutes to Stan’s house. 

I pounded on the front door and waited for him to hurry his ass up. He opened up the door dressed in black jogging pants and a dark brown hoodie that was at least 2 sizes too big for him. For once, he didn’t wear that dumb hat. I could see his ocean eyes sparkle a little from the bright light in the living room. 

Damn he’s hot. Shit, stop thinking with your dick Craig. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks and I tried to hide it with my blue jacket.

“Hey Fucker. Looks like you’ve the cold bit you in the ass,” Stan chuckled indicating the redness of my face, “ it’s getting really cold, I had to put the heating on.”

I stepped into the warm embrace of the Marsh resistance and slipped off my coat and shoes.

“No shit Sherlock. Of course it’s cold: it’s nearing Winter. And my names Tucker not Fucker.”

“Alright, alright,” Stan smirked,”you could’ve brought some more comfortable clothes ya know. You can borrow some from me.”

“Stan, our height difference is ridiculous. I’m way taller than you, I doubt I can fit in your tiny clothes.”

Stan hummed,” yeah ok smartass. So what do you wanna do?”

I fished through my backpack and brought out the game. Stan nearly squealed at the sight.

“OMGGG YES. WE’RE PLAYING THIS CRAIG!” He exclaimed as he ran to turn on the PS4 in the living room.

Suddenly, loud stomping descended the stairs. Shelly (Stan’s 17 year old sister) came into view.

“I’m going out turd. Won’t be back till 2am,” she hissed to her younger brother. Geez she is a bitch.

“Mom and Dad are gonna kill you. You’re supposed to be babysitting me,” Stan spat back.

“God you’re 13! You can look after yourself for a while. There’s money on the counter, you and your gay friend can go and buy a pizza or something. I don’t care,” Shelly sauntered out the front door.

Stan rolled his eyes,” the things I have to deal with.”

We played the video game for awhile until around 7. Stan switched to the home screen in the console and turned to me.

“Wanna order that pizza now? And maybe have some hot cocoa. I’m fucking freezing.”

“Sure. I’ll make the drinks and you order the pizza.”

He nodded as he ran up the stairs to try to find the menu for the takeout. During that time, I boiled the water and made some hot cocoa. Then, I slipped a couple pills into Stan’s cup and waited until I was sure it dissolved. Stan soon come back down and ordered a meat pizza for us to share.

We carried out hot drinks and sat back on the sofa. Stan got two blankets for us.

“So, let’s watch something. Ike told me about some anime when I was over at Kyle’s the other day,” Stan switched to Netflix.

“Yeah. There’s an anime that I love and it’s called Attack on Titan. I think you’ll like it,” I suggested.

“I saw little snippets. It looks cool. So let’s watch that,” Stan put the anime on and his eyes were glued to the screen.

Our pizza came and we dined as we binge watched the entire first season. Once it was finished, Stan gave a sigh of content.

“That was fucking awesome. Eren is the best!” Stan exclaimed.

“Nah Levi is better,” I retorted.

“Actually, you look exactly like him. That’s creepy dude,” Stan laughed.

He looked down to the untouched mug of hot chocolate. 

“Oh shit! I forgot about that.”

“I’ll make another one,” I said as I made my way to the kitchen. I did the same thing as last time and put in some sleeping pills, hoping that he would drink it this time. I looked outside to see that the rain gotten even worse and it was pitch black. Perfect. I’ll be inconspicuous.

I handed the mug over and Stan sipped the contents. Moments passed and he began to yawn.

“I feel so sleepy all of a sudden. I was awake before,” he tiredly slurred.

“Maybe it’s because it’s like past midnight. It’s a good thing we’re on a school break now,” I replied.

“Yeah well, I think I’m just gonna lie here. I’m too tired to move,” Stan uttered as he slipped into unconsciousness. I stroked his hair and whispered in his ear.

“That’s right babe. You just sleep. You’re officially mine now.”

I lifted from him and got my backpack. I got out the tape and wound his feet and wrists together. Then, I gagged him with the tape. I brushed back his hair from his eyes and covered them with the cloth, making an effective blindfold. I stepped back to admire my handiwork. Even when he’s like this, he is still cute. His chest fell heavily and you could hear the soft breathing from his nose. He made small whimpers and mumbles in his sleep but except from that, he was pretty quiet. 

All I had to do now was pack some of his essentials like his clothes and inhalers. I gathered some up and put them in my back pack.

I gently lifted Stan from the couch and carried him bridal style out the house. Surprisingly, he was light so it wasn’t much of a chore. Since it was so late at night, nobody was around except for one person....

“Well hello there Craig,” Officer Barbrady called.

Shit, he was patrolling. Well, I mean he isn’t all there anyways so I could get away with this.

“Officer Barbrady,” I replied sharply.

“What’s that in your hands there?” He asked dumbly.

“It uh- a mannequin.”

“Why does it look like that?”

“Well... ummm.. it’s for a project at school about uh.. sex Ed. Yeah, we’re learning about different kinks so I chose bondage,” I answered quickly.

“Kids these days. Well then move along, you little homosexual,” he waved.

I hurried past the huge idiot and sprinted back to my house. If this police man wasn’t so stupid, I would’ve got caught straight away. Good thing nobody else was on patrol tonight.

Anyways, I’d say the outcome turned out well. I have the person I wanted the most. 

Stanley Marsh, you’re mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Being the anime nerd I am, I had to include an AoT reference somewhere XD Anyways please leave your reviews and I’ll update when I brainstorm some ideas .


	3. This isn’t like you, Craig.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan wakes up. (Stan’s POV)

Stan’s POV:

It’s cold. Dark. Silent.

My eyes open but I cant see anything. Maybe it’s still just really dark, I mean it’s Winter after all. My eyelashes rub against something. Wait, a cloth? Shelly probably put a face mask on me whilst I was asleep. 

I try to take off whatever covered my eyes but I feel my hands bound in front of me. What the fuck?

I call out but I feel something stuck to my mouth, preventing me from saying anything. I’m still trying to process what the fuck is going on but I still feel so drowsy: I wouldn’t have the strength to do anything even if I was unrestrained.

All I could do was shift a little. I’m too weak to struggle properly. As far as I can tell, I think I’m on a bed. 

I start to hyperventilate. My pulse getting quicker and quicker with every moment passing. My breathing getting more hoarse with my asthma. I have to calm down otherwise I’ll have a panic attack.

Alright, think Stan. Why would I be tied up? Was I kidnapped? Shit, is it the priests? After Father Maxi killed the others, maybe others heard about it. But I can feel the fabric of my hoodie brush my neck and they undressed me last time. 

What happened before I woke up?   
I remember that I fell asleep on the couch. It was weird though, it was instantaneous. I felt tired all of a sudden and then I was out. 

Footsteps approach close by and all I can do is make small whimpers from the back of my throat. My instincts kick in and I attempt to kick out and run, anywhere will do, but my feet are immobilised. 

I can hear more heart pounding out of my chest as I feel a hand stroke my cheek. My whole body shivers with the touch and the coldness surrounding me. Then, the cloth is removed from my eyes. 

Blinking, I look around the room I was in. It was a bedroom. Posters of space and NASA hung on the walls, there was a guinea pig cage on a chest of drawers and a TV in front of the bed I was laying on. 

Wait, I recognise this room...

“Took you long enough to wake up. You’ve been out for like a day. It’s 9pm now,” Craig Tucker smirked from the side of the bed.

I could feel my cheeks flush with anger. 

“Oh I forgot that you can’t really reply. Anyways, I wouldn’t bother trying to escape. You’re mine now,”Craig had a dominating tone in his voice.

My eyes widen at his hostility. This isn’t Craig Tucker, it cant be. He’s always so... calm and collective. I thought he was the only sane person I knew.

I grumbled with discontent as I tried to sit up. Craig lifted me from the space to created a wall of pillows and sat me upright.

“It’s no fun if we can’t have a conversation. Listen, I’ll take the gag off for a couple of hours. Well until it’s time for bed at least. Don’t even dare to call for help or else I’ll fucking kill you,” Craig hissed.

I nodded meekly, terrified out of my mind. He’s turned into a psychopath! He removed the tape and I instantly inhaled some air into my lungs.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Craig,” I spat with venom in my voice. I disguised the fact that I was frightened: that bastard wants that satisfaction.

“I’m saving you, can’t you see? They were gonna get you but they don’t understand how much I wanted you for myself. They’ll never know how much I love you Stan.”

What. The . Fuck? This dude is seriously messed up at this point.

“But you’re dating Tweek...”

“I don’t like him. Everybody assumed that I liked him after that whole scenario I’m 4th grade,” he interrupted,” so I just went along with it.”

“Tweek really likes you though. You seem to calm him down. Whenever me and the guys talk to him he’s always praising you like the sun shines out of your ass,” I replied sharply,” why do this to him?”

“DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF YOU DENSE BITCH, I LOVE YOU. YOU BELONG TO ME .DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” Craig screamed. He’s never lost his temper like this before.

“WELL IM SORRY FUCKER BUT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY!” I fired back. Shit, I said that aloud.

Craig seemed to be drained of any sort of emotion for a moment when that was said. It turned deadly silent. Every piercing moment felt like 10 years had passed and it was killing me. His grey eyes snapped back to reality and he swung his fist with full force.

I screamed with agony as he punched me in the eye. The force made my head whack the pillows supporting my head. Thank god it wasn’t the back rest at least.   
I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks but I refused to look him in the face. 

“You had to learn the hard way, huh Marsh . You had to keep your mouth going. That’s the problem with you, you don’t know when to shut up,” Craig straddled my body and grabbed the collar of my hoodie,” now we have some things to discuss. Who’s your boyfriend?”

This guys deranged. I can’t tell him anything. I don’t know what he’ll do.

Coincidently, the front door bell ring loudly from downstairs. Craig searched around and wrapped the same cloth he used as a blindfold, to cover my mouth. I sighed with defeat as he secured the knot at the back of my head.

“Right, I’ll be back soon. Don’t bother making sudden moves, I can hear from downstairs,” Craig turned off the light and left me alone in the darkness. 

Once the door closed, I could feel that certain emptiness in my soul, making my chest ache. I’ve never felt so isolated or helpless in my life. My friend, someone who came to my house to hang out sometimes, came and ripped away the freedom I had. For once in my life, I felt like an ordinary kid, nothing bad had happened, my depression was stable and no pointless adventures to Afghanistan where I’m nearly killed, occurred . No, my life felt like it was in my control and I was relieved.

Then this happens.

Things like this happen in this crappy mountain town anyways. Things always work out. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Craig and Tweeks POV. Sorry if I made Stan or Craig a little out of character but this is what I came up with. I just can’t wait to write about Tweek and Kyle tbh XD Also, I think we all know he Stan bf is ;) Anyways, please write your comments because I want to know your opinions. Thank you for reading!


	4. Tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of the whole situation drives Tweek to go to visit Craig for some comfort. He was oblivious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally came up with something for this chapter! Also, in the tags I changed it from Style to Stenny since it drives the plot better. (And I want Stenny content XD) but that won’t matter till later chapters anyways.

Tweek’s house:

30 minutes earlier-

Tweek sat in his room whilst fumbling around endlessly with the stress ball on his coffee-filled desk. The stress of Stan being missing had really made an impact on his already dwindling amount of mental health. 

His mom knocked softly on the door to the tip which was his room.  
“Tweek? Sweetie,there’s that little Jewish boy and his friends at the front door. They want to speak to you,” she explained as she eased through the mountains of coffee cups that littered the floor. 

“Gah!!! What do they want?” Tweek screamed whilst tugging at his unruly blonde hair.

“I think they want to ask you about their friend. Sharon’s son. Stanley I think it is,” his mom replied calmly, “go down to see. Oh, have you taken your medication?”

Tweek nodded frantically. He had to take meds for anxiety and paranoid since the nervous brake down he had a year prior. His mom left without another word. Sighing, he pushed himself from the comfort of his room and down the stairs. There, he saw the trio of boys, all huddled at the front door.

Tweek scanned his eyes over the three. Kyle seemed to have large black circles form under his eyes from a lack of sleep. His hair was more than a mess than usual and stuck out from all ends out of his green ushanka. Kenny didn’t look much better either: his usual cheery persona was replaced with a solemn frown. You could tell even though his face was covered with his hoodie. Even Cartman, the biggest asshole in the world, looked upset and worried. His posture wasn’t proud and he didn’t seem like he had the will to be a dick.

Tweek felt sympathy at the pit of his stomach. They just aren’t the same without their fourth member; their best friend.

“Ah.. what do you guys want?” Tweek asked with uncertainty. They might only be sad but he was always on edge.

Kyle took a gulp,” Well... we were wondering if you’ve seen Stan. It’s just we haven’t saw him for a couple of days.” 

“No.. I haven’t. I’m sorry Kyle.”

On that moment, Kyle burst into tears. Kenny rubbed his back affectionately to try to make him feel better.

“We’ve asked nearly everyone but nobody has seen him,” Kenny spoke from under the hood but we could here the sudden drop of his voice, “ it’s hit Kyle hard since they’re best friends. Me and Cartman are worried too. It’s unlike him to just disappear without a reason.”

Tweek sighed and spoke slowly so he didn’t freak out“ look guys I’m sorry that he’s gone missing. Have you tried getting the police?”

“Yes we have. Don’t be so stupid Tweek,” Cartman piped up, “ they’re searching for him as we speak. We just wanted to do some investigating, is all.”

“W-well we’ll see you later,” Kyle croaked as he wiped his eyes. They all gingerly walked away, obviously feeling defeated.

Tweek shut the door and slumped against the hard wood. He could feel his whole body tremor and shake from the stress of the whole situation.

Richard appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Hey son, you want some coffee that I just brewed up,” he offered the mug to the small blonde.

Tweek took the mug without any haste and downed the entire cup on the spot. 

“Dad, can I go for a walk? I need to clear my mind a little,” Tweek asked.

“Sure thing. Just be back before it’s dark. It’s already 8:45,” Richard smiles softly as he opened the front door. Tweek shrugged on a black zip up hoodie and rushed out in the frosty open. 

Nowadays when Tweek gets really stressed out, he would take a walk around the town and go to Craig’s house. The doctor thought it would help him cope as well as the medication. 

Tweek strolled down the street and let his mind take over him. That usually numbed him from everything that was happening. 

He walked past all the houses in his neighbourhood and the town square before he ultimately decided to hang out with Craig.

Tweek always liked Craig to calm him down. The monotone boy was always there to listen to whatever problem he had. Tweek was glad that the yaoi fangirls began to ship them, otherwise he wouldn’t have ever had seen the softer side of Craig Tucker: the side that was caring and gentle. Definitely boyfriend material. He couldn’t ask for anything better and he loved Craig with all his heart. Craig also loved him, well that’s what he though anyways.

His family was also out of town for a while and Richard did suggest that he check over at some point.

It only took a couple of minutes to get to Craig’s house. Tweek ran to the front door and pounded on the oak. Craig seemed to take longer than usual to come but he just brushed it off. 

The front door opened and Craig gave a small smile at the sight,” Hey Tweek. How’s it going?”

“It’s too much ,man. Everyone’s worried about Stan-“ Tweek stepped in the warm threshold. 

“Oh yeah I heard about that. I know Stan is an asshole but it’s a shame that he’s gone. What do they think happened?”

“I dunno,” Tweek replied with a sympathetic tone in his voice.

“Alright, let’s try to get your mind off it honey. I’ll make us some coffee,” Craig walked away from the door. Tweek closed it and made his way up the stairs since he needed to go to the toilet. 

As he walked past Craig’s room, he heard some strange sounds from inside. He assumed that Stripe probably manage to escape the cage again. Pulling the door handle, Tweek entered the room without a second thought. He casually turned on the light to try to see what the guinea pig was doing. 

“Ok Stripe where are-“ Tweek stopped mid way through his sentence as his eyes trailed to the figure sitting on the bed. The boy was bound and gagged and seemed as though he had been traumatised.

Wait, this wasn’t just a random boy.

“S-Stan?” Tweek stammered. Why was he tied up on Craig’s room. Was Craig pulling a prank on his friends? No, Stan looked too frightened for this to be a practical joke.

Tweek just stared in awe. Craig didn’t do this. He couldn’t.

“GAH THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!” Tweek shouted loudly as he twisted his hair around his fingers and pulled repeatedly.

Stan shook his tied hands to emphasise that he needed help. Tweek snapped out from his trance and slowly strode towards him.

All of a sudden, Stan’s blue eyes widened significantly and he struggled in an attempt to warn Tweek of a danger which he was completely oblivious too.

Tweek seemed confused, “ uhh.. Stan I’m helping you out. Why are you moving so much?”

His answer was soon answered however by a sudden grip around his neck. Tweek began to cough and pull in vain away from whatever was choking him. Tweek weakly turned his head to see Craig smirking back at him.

“You’ve seen too much Tweek. Stan’s here because of me. I love him,” Craig hissed into Tweek’s ear with venom. 

“Craig...” Tweek sputtered from the strangulation.”

“Shhh just let the darkness take over, honey,” Craig muttered in a mocking tone, “ it’ll be over soon.”

All Tweek could hear was the loud ringing in his ears and Stan’s distant muffled screams. His life flashed before his eyes. Memories from his childhood. This was what facing death in the face was like. He felt the darkness wash over him very slowly: his eyes fluttering shut. The thoughts about Craig cane to his mind. The old Craig. Who cared for him. Who was a loving boyfriend. But the last thing he had to see was the monster he had become. 

Craig kept his vice grip around Tweek’s pale neck until the smaller boy choked out his last breath. Craig felt the tension under his hands slacken. It was all over.

He let the blonde fall to the ground with a large thud. It was done. Tweek was dead.

When Craig looked up, he saw Stan crying, tears falling continuously down his cheeks. 

He walked over to him and pulled the cloth from his mouth. Stan hyperventilated and tried to gather his thoughts together.

“You- you killed him. You psychopath. YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!” Stan screamed in between sobs, “ he didn’t deserve it.”

Craig tutted, “ he brought it upon himself. It’s ok now Marshmallow, everything is ok.” Craig stroked Stan’s cheek.

“Don’t you dare touch me,” Stan violently moved his head away from the touch, “ I hate you. I HATE YOU.”

Craig angrily gripped Stan’s face with his fingers, “shut up Stan. I had too. Tweek was insignificant anyway.”

Stan couldn’t muster the strength to fight back. He gazed at Tweek’s body. His eyes were now shallow with no sign of life. His chest unmoving. Stan squinted his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the sight anymore. What if Craig killed him?

“What are you gonna do?” Stan whispered with fear.

“Well, I haven’t had time to think it through properly. I’m just going to take him to Starks Pond. They’ll just label it as a suicide,” Craig showed no sign of emotion, “poor Tweek drowned himself from all the anxiety and stress in his life. He couldn’t deal with it anymore so he took the easy way out.”

“You son of a bitch,” Stan uttered in bewilderment,”I can’t believe it...”

“Oh well,” Craig wrapped the damn cloth around Stan’s mouth again, “ life’s unfair I guess.”

Stan’s eyes were still leaking with fresh tears and they wouldn’t stop. Craig brushed them away with his palm gently. 

“Ok I’m going to take care of this,” Craig lifted from the bed and kissed Stan’s forehead.

Stan just nuzzled his head into the pillow to try to fall asleep. He refused to look back at the horror he just witnessed. Sleep was the only way he could escape this hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I did that to Tweek (I was upset when I wrote it because I love him) but it’s for the story. Thank you if you’ve read up to this far. Please comment what you think because it actually makes my day to read them.


End file.
